particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cildania
For the former Action Fascist Cildanian State see Departmental Cildanian Republic The Cildanian Republic is an island nation considered to be part of the continent of Majatra. The United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara lies to the south-east with the the Selucian Empire to the north-west, both of which are also island nations. To the east is the Union of Saridani Socialist Republics which is part of the continent of Seleya. NOTICE- Some information detailing current events or policies, government or economy are to be ignored as they are severly out-dated. Geography Though it is located in the tropics most of Cildania actually has a sub-tropical climate. This is because the island is mainly composed of hilly and low mountainous terrain. The only substantial areas at sea level are substantial parts of Ylrith and Gilzon Provinces, being the floodplains of Cildanias two major rivers. Demographics Cildania has a very well integrated though still multi-cultural society, a good example is the census where despite the form having boxes for all known ethnic and national groups, at the last census over 70% of respondants simply ticked 'Cildanian'. A large Jewish community exists in Cildania, as the land was previously inhabited by Jews, after centuries of anti-semitic pogroms, invasions, and wars, in other nations many Jewish people found refuge in Cildania. It is estimated that about 280 million Jews live in Cildania. Religion in Cildania Cildanian Department of the Catholic Church (ER) The Cildanian Department of the Catholic Church (ER) is the major denomination of Christianity within Cildania. It is an Eastern Rite (ER) Catholic Church which came to the island from the neighbouring island of Al'Badara and quickly established itself. The Department recognises the other Eastern Rite departments and regards itself as being in communion with them (though it finds some of their beliefs sadly strayed from true Christianity) and superior to them, The Cildanian Department is traditionally on the more conservative wing of the Eastern Rite and is Trinitarian and Patriotic. The current Patriarch of Cildania is Thomas V see Department of Cildania (ER) = Judaism Judaism is a major religion in Cildania. About 47% of Cildanian identify themselves as Jewish. This is due to the fact that Cildania has always been very open and accepting of the Jewish people. The Liberty Party, which in recent years is the dominant party in Cildanian politics, was founded by Jewish people who were tired of the Fascists who controlled the government in the past. There are Reformed clear through Chabad within the Cildanian yiddishkeit. Islam See Islam for more details on the religion in general. In Cildania only 5% of the population identify as Muslim. However the number of active practicing muslims in the country numbers no more than 2,000,000 or so, mostly among the Majatran population and immigrants from Al'Badara. Most practicing Muslims in Cildania tend to be liberal and secular, the most striking example of that would be the Federal Central Mosque in Cildania City actually allowing gay marriage ceremonies to take place within it's massive halls. Free Christian Church of Cildania the Free Christian Church of Cildania is an amalgamation of the liberal churches headed by the Archbishop of the Santa Alessandra Diocese (Santa Alexandra), currently Daffyd Schuschnigg. The Free Church was established in 1884 by Dr. James Benes under the name of the One God Movement as an attempt to unite all Christians in the love of god. The church is prominent in Hebilon but has never successfully challenged the Catholic domination of the central and western provinces. In 2459 the Free Christian Church amalgamated into the Department of Cildania ER though the United Faiths Corporation and as such no longer exists. History Pre History Cildania was originally inhabited by a group of tribes called the Proto-Cildanians. The Proto-Cildanians were primarily a hunter-gather society that had little knowledge of agriculture, but apparently knew how to grow wheat. They worked with stone and used copper tools, which were used for their spears for hunting and construction. Little else in known about them before the Celtic invasions, which would destroy their culture and burn most of the sparse writings. Fragments of Proto-Cildanian have been discovered, but are not translated, and the Proto-Cildanians appear to have spoken an isolate language, unrelated to any other known ethnic group. The Celtic invasions were triggered by the conflicts between various tribes to the North, with some of the Celtic tribes escaping southward from their rivals and other tribes. The invading Celts easily conquered the Proto-Cildanians, who were no match against their Bronze weaponry. The arrival of the Celtic settlers begins the first recorded events in Cildania's history. Council of Princes After the defeat of the thrid invasion, a grand council was called by the Patriarch Theophanous II to be held at the monastery of St Origen in Akildar. This council was composed of the Five Princes and their Bishops and the Mayors and Bishops of the Free Cities. Led by the Patriarch, this council, 'The Council of St Origen', decided that with the possibility of more external threats, a more unified way of dealing with them was needed. To enable this it was agreed that a permanent council be formed consisting of the Patriarch, the Five Princes, a representative from the Free Cities, and was to be chaired by the Patriarch. Decisions were to be made democratically, with the Patriarch having two votes in Council as he represented both the Church and the people. This became known as 'The Council of Princes'. Unification Prince Gildas Kilian of Akilda dissolved the Council of Princes declared himself Divine Emperor of Cildania with the Patriarchs consent, taking the name from the Akildan name for the island. Akinawa, Gilzon and Ylrith supported the unification and the Divine Empire but Prince Meilyr of Hebilon disputed the authority of the Patriarch and the Emperor declared himself Hebileean Patriarch-Prince consolidating both roles and raised and army against Cildania, after a thirty year war Meilyr was captured and executed following his return to Santa Alexandra. By the time of his capture the war had taken all of his heirs and with his death the War of Unification was over and the Empire established its absolute dominion over the Island. The Empire did not outlive its founder and the Council of Princes was re-established in 1846 but Cildania remain united and wielded absolute power over the Five Cantons as a National Government rather than an organisation for the maintenance of trade and treaty between nations. Formation of the Republic Economy Cildania has a modern mixed economy, having both heavy industry as well as a thriving technological sector. Farming is still an important element in the economy, with crops being grown for local consumption as well as export. The fishing industry is well established consisting of mainly small to medium sized firms Cildania produces many world-renound wines, such as the Echo Valley Red. One of the largest hi-tech employers in the country is Hydrotech Industries which specialises in renewable energy especially tidal and dam based generation. There are significant oil reserves off the southern coast in the Sea of Majatra, these are currently being exploited by the Offshore Industry Limited Company (OILC) A company that is partly owned by the government, the Alliance of Oil and Energy Worker's Unions (AOEWU), and Cildanian Energy Inc the country's largest private energy company. The country has a large and internationally renowned stock exchange in Cildania City; The Xchange. Transport and Travel Cildania has a large efficient and well integrated national transport network. Thanks to extensive ferry links this is also tied in to neighbouring countries. The National highway network is fairly old, and in need of modernization, while it successfully links all the major towns and cities, and most minor ones, it is prone to delays and traffic jams especially at rush hour. It is a sore point for some that although built with taxpayer's money the highways are now mostly privately owned and charge tolls for use. Because of this, all provincial and local governments have kept hold of their roads, and do not charge. There is an extensive high speed rail network that is fully state owned and operated by CilRail that national rail company, it tends to be expensive, but is considered to provide one of the most comfortable rail experiences in the world. Many municipalities run their own local elevated or underground light rail network, though some of these are old and crumbling and have been sold off to private companies. Culture Overview Much of contemporary Cildanian culture is derived from celtic roots. It also includes significant influences from Majatran, and Jewish cultures, along with those of recent immigrants. Important festivals include Christmas and New Year. More esoteric and exotic celebrations are held in several of the larger centres. Cultural links between Cildania and other English speaking nations are maintained. The music and cuisine of Cildania are similar to that of other Celtic nations, although both have some distinct Cildanian qualities. Media The Cildanian media was historically dominated by the Circle Corporation which held a virtual monopoly over Television and Radio media as well as owning the majority of the Tabloids, for many years. A notable exception were the The Morning Sunrise newspaper, and Cilavision TV. Recently however the Independent Media Trust, launched by the National Association of Independent Journalists has appeared on the scene, launching two new national daily papers, a talk radio station and three nested satalite TV channels, as well as a widely viewed web portal. Government The country has an elected Head of State known as the President, as well as a 600l Senate (or simply Senate). The Cabinet is generally formed by the largest faction in the Senate, and is chaired by the President. It is divided into five Cantons, each of which have their own Canton Assemblies and Governors. Elections to provincial and federal levels are held every six years. The lowest tier of government is the Muncipal Council, each province apportions and funds it's own councils and elections are held from every year to every four years depending on the province, some municipalities have directly elected mayors, others don't. Defence Cildania enjoys the protection of a relatively small but well trained, equipped, and paid professional armed forces. The Cildanian Armed Forces are divided into five independent branches. The branches are; Cildanian Republican Navy (CRN), Cildanian Army (CA), Cildanian Republican Air Force (CRAF). There is also the Cildanian Marines (CM) which is administered through the CRN. The combined manpower of the armed forces is currently thought to be around 600,000 men and women, although offical figures are not availible. Recently the Military Bureau of Intelligence (MBI) has been seperated from the Army and is now the fifth branch of the armed forces, directly controlled by and answerable to the Minister of Defence. The MBI employs around 800 field agents, mostly recruited from the army, navy, or marines. Security There is currently only one officially announced security service, which handles security at home and abroad, in Cildania, the Internal Security and Intelligence Service popularly known as ISIS. It employs around 6,000 field agents and around 4,000 support staff and is headquartered in the capital, though it has branch offices through out the country. ISIS is controlled by an Executive Director, who is accountable to the Interior Minister and the Joint Security and Defence Committee of the Senate. Policing Cildania's police forces are organised at several levels. Federally there is the Federal Constabulary. At any one time it has around 8000 uniformed officers ready for deployment around the country. The FC also has approximately 1500 detectives, mostly based in their HQ in Cildania City, though they also have five regional offices. The FC is managed by the Chief Constable who is appointed by and accountable to the Justice Ministry. Each province has their own police force, accountable to the provincial police minister, these generally deal with policing in rural areas and smaller towns that do not have their own forces, they also normally deal with traffic enforcement. Most larger municipalities have their own police forces, that are run by directly elected local policing boards, or the local mayor's office. Each province decides how they distribute powers and responsibilities between local and provincial police. Treaties Cildania is a signatory to the following Treaties. *The Law of the Sea - August 2118 *Global Emancipation Treaty - July 2121 *TOA (Terran Olympic Association) - October 2194 *International Chess Association (ICA) - October 2351 *Declaration of the Rights of Man - May 2401 *The Terran FIFA World Cup (TWC) - September 2499 *International Declaration on the Rights of the Individual Conscience - February 2596 *Missile Defense Shield - January 2600 Cildanian Politics Current Parties *Liberty Party (The date refers to the first election contested.) See Also; *Confederation of Autonomous Communities *Cildanian Confederation of Trade Unions *Past Heads of State of Cildania *Defunct Political Parties of Cildania Past Elections *Cildanian Elections: February 2326 Category:Nations Category:Cildania Category:Majatra